Aircraft flight crew members or ground crew members maneuvering an aircraft on the ground may have difficulty in being aware of potential collisions of portions of the aircraft with other objects as the aircraft is moving. The difficulty arises, in part due to limited visibility caused by the relatively large size of the aircraft and or the tow tug, and due to potential distractions, such as other moving vehicles, or such as other taxi way maneuvers and related operations being performed by the aircraft crew.
If a land-based ground obstacle is in the way of the towed aircraft, the wing tips or tail of the towed aircraft may inadvertently collide with the ground obstacle. Examples of ground obstacles include, but are not limited to, a hangar or other building, a lighting pole, a vehicle, another aircraft, or a fence. Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to reduce the number and/or severity of inadvertent collisions of the towed aircraft with ground obstacles.